Lealtad Infiel
by Devil-In-My-Shoes
Summary: No sabes qué hacer. Tú sola te has lanzado a este abismo sin fondo del cual, ya nunca podrás salir. Amas a Asami, la adoras por sobre todas las cosas. Pero Kuvira… Kuvira te necesita y te lo comunica con cada beso húmedo que planta en tu cuello. Hubo momentos, hace meses, en los que Asami y tú hacían el amor así. Maldices entre dientes. ¿Por qué demonios haces esto? —One-Shot—


**_Disclaimer:_** _Ninguno de los personajes, lugares, o nombres aquí mencionados son de mi pertenencia. Todos son propiedad de ©Nickelodeon, Michael Dante DiMartino y Bryan Konietzko. Basado en La Leyenda de Korra._

 ** _Notas de la Autora: _**_Fic originalmente publicado el 04/04/15. Lo encontré escarbando entre mis archivos viejos. No tengo idea de por qué lo borré hace años. Resubido para su deleite._

* * *

 **~Lealtad Infiel~**

 _Por: Devil-In-My-Shoes_

* * *

Las paredes de la prisión son gruesas y eso te conviene. Están hechas de madera, revestidas con láminas de platino. No permiten que el ruido se cole de adentro hacia fuera ni viceversa. El guardia que vigila la puerta cerrada a sus espaldas no tiene idea de lo que haces allí dentro… o tal vez sí. ¿Qué más da? Has comprado su confianza y sabes que no te delatará. Para él, tan sólo estás en otra de tus visitas de rutina. Has venido a verla como lo haces todas las semanas. A ella, a Kuvira.

Aquel viejo y reventado colchón no es siquiera una cama. Pega directo con la suciedad del piso frío, sus resortes oxidados traspasan la tela y te hincan dolorosamente la piel. Lo ignoras y ella también lo hace. Es Kuvira la que está condenada a perderse en sueños por el resto de sus noches en esa balsa hundida, mugrosa y podrida. Tú no. A ti te esperan sábanas de la seda más fina, esponjosas almohadas de algodón y un colchón que dobla el tamaño de la celda en la que retozas ahora.

Te espera una ventana que ilumina con tenue luz cálida el espacio lujoso que compartes con otra. Con la mujer a la que traicionas en este preciso instante, por más que te carcoma la culpa. Asami no duda de ti ni por un segundo. De cinco a seis no sabe en dónde estás y no le preocupa. ¿Qué tanto daño podrías hacer en una hora? Ella te recibirá en casa con esa hermosa sonrisa suya, te abrazará con fuerza y te besará en los labios… Ignorando que los tuyos se han visto envueltos por los de otra mujer, una reclusa condenada. Te besa sin imaginar que prueba la saliva de ésa otra, que tu boca ha recorrido un cuerpo que no es el suyo…

Y es por respeto a ella, a Asami, que prefieres alejarte. Hace meses que no lo hacen y quizás, ya es tiempo de que tu prometida comience a dudar. ¿Por qué ya no la tocas como antes? La excusa de que estás agotada ya no bastará. Ella te buscará entre las sábanas con la esperanza de encender la pasión y la ternura que alguna vez las unió… Y tú acabarás rechazándola. Porque no quieres que Asami vea las marcas que esa reclusa ha dejado en ti. Arañazos en la espalda, mordiscos en el cuello, moretones en tus pechos… Has permitido que otra te devore viva. El hecho te tortura, aunque mentirías si dijeras que te arrepientes de ello.

El colchón de la prisión cruje suavemente y rechina despacio.

Tienes una hora y más te vale aprovecharla. De cinco a seis puedes hacer que esa reclusa vuelva a sentirse deseada, amada, humana. Kuvira es tan ignorante como Asami. A ella también la proteges de la traición que cometes. A ella nunca le dijiste que tenías una relación con la directora ejecutiva de Industrias Futuro, mucho menos que dentro de un mes irías a casarte. Engañas a Kuvira haciéndole creer que le eres leal, al mismo tiempo que le eres infiel a Asami. Qué egoísta. ¿Cómo puedes mentirle a las dos? ¿Cómo te atreves a intentar poseerlas a ambas?

No sabes qué hacer. Tú sola te has lanzado a este abismo sin fondo del cual, ya nunca podrás salir. Amas a Asami, la adoras por sobre todas las cosas. Pero Kuvira… Kuvira te necesita y te lo comunica con cada beso húmedo que planta en tu cuello. Ha debido percibir tu congoja, porque de repente te abraza contra ella, posando una mano en tu corazón. Espíritus, la aceleración de tus latidos le revelan la angustia de la que padeces.

Maldita sea.

Entonces, sientes su tibio aliento en tu oído. «Dime qué te pasa», te suplica y tú te haces la tonta. No pasa nada, le dices. Nada en absoluto. Le das un pellizco en la mano que tiene sobre tu pecho y simulas una risa. Le pides que te haga suya, que el tiempo apremia. Kuvira se abstiene. Pasa varios minutos abrazada a ti, meciendo sus cuerpos con delicadeza. Aparta el pelo de tu nuca para acariciarte; y sin despegar la mano que tiene en tu corazón, desciende con agonizante lentitud por tu cuello y tu espalda. Deposita besos suaves en tu piel, ahora bañada en sudor frío.

Te resulta extraño que te trate con tal timidez y cariño. Esto no es propio de lo que se supone que hacen en cada uno de sus encuentros. Las caricias de Kuvira no deberían comunicar tales sentimientos, no deberían expresarte ése amor. Pero lo hacen. ¿Qué demonios le sucede? Hoy se comporta diferente. Notas cómo te masajea el seno que cubre tu corazón, recurriendo a toda la delicadeza de la que son capaces sus ásperos dedos.

Hubo momentos, hace meses, en los que Asami y tú hacían el amor así. Maldices entre dientes. No puede ser que Kuvira haya… ¿o sí? No. No puede atreverse a pensar que es libre de hacer el amor contigo. No es lo que sueles hacer con ella dentro de esta sórdida y maloliente celda de prisión. La expresión "hacer el amor" es impropia, fuera de lugar. Resulta demasiado… dulce. Esa expresión no abarca ni remotamente la sensación de desesperación, ansia y deseo que ambas experimentan. La sensación que las priva de la parte más tierna que sus actos podrían describir… bajo otras circunstancias.

Lo correcto sería decir que visitas esa celda semanalmente para cogerte a esa reclusa. Un acto vulgar tan cobarde, vergonzoso y culposo que sólo puede ser descrito por un término igual de vulgar. Cogértela. Y te coges a Kuvira sin pensar en las consecuencias, como animales. Dos bestias en celo. Así se supone que debe ser. No hay lugar para el amor. Tú sólo puedes amar a Asami y sólo deberías sentirte amada por ella. Esto está mal.

Kuvira se ha enamorado de ti, ¿qué vas a hacer ahora?

Te preguntas cómo has podido caer en esta situación. Y por qué demonios tu remordimiento no es tan intenso como debería. Quizás te has enamorado también. Kuvira no debería ser más que un vicio para ti, porque el amor de tu vida es Asami. Y sin embargo, todo se ha tergiversado. Sientes ganas de llorar amargamente. Tú eres lo único que Kuvira posee, ¿cómo has podido hacerle esto? Debiste estar allí para ella como una amiga, como una guía y no como una amante. Cuando Kuvira se entere de tu engaño, cuando destruyas brutalmente la única esperanza en su miserable existencia, acabarás con ella.

Korra… Has comprendido que eres la peor basura.

Tus pensamientos se ven interrumpidos. Sientes cómo Kuvira te recorre, ansiosa, todo tu cuello con la boca. Parece como si quisiera saborear la culpa que te envenena —porque sabe que te sientes culpable por esto—; ella explora cada rincón de ese maldito sentimiento que no para de socavar tu consciencia, rozándote el alma con los labios. Y no sabes por qué. Tal vez pretende eliminar tu culpa así.

Gimes, y aceptas que jamás lo logrará. Ésa es la verdad. Pero eso no evita que sigas recorriendo con las manos cada centímetro de su piel. Ni que la beses, ni que le muerdas los labios con desenfreno, a punto de hacerla sangrar. La necesitas. Necesitas sentir esa culpa ahora mismo. Permites que hunda la cabeza entre tus senos y le acaricias el cabello con ternura, indicándole el camino a seguir. Ves su anhelo convertirse en desesperación, como si Kuvira temiera que ésta pudiese ser su última vez juntas.

Entre cada hambriento beso que deja en tus pechos y tu vientre, respira profundamente. Se le va la vida en cada uno. No deja de pronunciar tu nombre entre jadeos mientras que los tuyos te impiden exhalar el suyo. Su respiración y la tuya se aceleran más y más. Te abres de piernas y le concedes entrada. Sucumbes. Si quiere hacerte el amor, que te lo haga. Al menos será más bella así… tu infidelidad.

Su boca, su lengua y sus manos te estremecen como si fuera tu primera vez. Que sea ésta la última te dices, y escuchas los crujidos y chirridos de ese desgarrado colchón aumentar su volumen y su tempo. Te aferras a la vieja tela con fuerza y te dejas llevar. Que ésta sea la última vez. Irás directo con Asami y se lo confesarás. Dejarás este vicio de una vez por todas. No puedes seguir viviendo así.

Al fin, Kuvira te libera con un movimiento brusco. Se recuesta y te rodea con los brazos. Está agradecida y suspira en tu oído:

—Te amo.

—Yo tam…

No alcanzas a terminar la frase. Ella no te lo permite. Tu voz se rompe en cuanto la sientes apoyar la frente en tu pecho. Kuvira sonríe y sus lágrimas se deslizan por sus mejillas y tu cuerpo. Te hacen arder la piel. Levantas su rostro para verla y descubres que sus ojos reflejan tu misma culpa. De algún modo se ha enterado de lo que pasa por tu mente. No hay otra explicación. Quizás lo ha sabido siempre. Y susurrando te pide que, al menos, te quedes allí con ella. Aunque sea sólo esa noche...

No desea más de ti.


End file.
